Regions of Yurka
History Yurka used to be divided into not only a huge amount of regions, but also grand regions and sub-regions. Reforms * early 2015: Some grand parishes became part of other regions (Nichel, Sézajna and Zal, for example). * 2015-06-01: The creation of district parishes in Capital Region, Jallas Region and Vallas Region ** In addition to that, Vallas Region changes its name from Sécauhninehi. * 2015-07-01: A lot of regions are affected by this reform: ** Certain grand parishes became part of other regions. *** Capital Region gains a bunch of grand parishes from southern Vallas Region plus Kaiwau and Sejn-mai from Nartyork District. *** Jallas Region gains some grand parishes from Vallas Region. ** More grand parishes have been created. ** Some regions had their names changed: *** Túvneisuh -> Jaxokpid Region *** Dénzai -> Prankaloil Region *** Nicelandia Veivuo -> Veivuo Region ** Four districts were promoted to regions: *** Karlsholm District -> Karlsholm Region *** Nartyork District -> Nartyork Region *** Pallas District -> Pallas Region *** Tallas District -> Tallas Region * 2016-07-01: As part of an agreement to make enclaves and exclaves part of a country that surruounds/borders them, Federal Yurk Oblast and Kosbovpso are transferred to Uhant and Niceland respectively. ** In addition to that, Kosbovpso Grand Parish became a transitional grand parish * 2017-07-01: This reform affects regions and their grand parishes, but the process will be slow. ** Naru Cì becomes the seat of the grand parish of the same name. *** The grand parish had existed prior to the reform, but it wasn't applied to Yurkish maps. ** Ïvspörte Region became an autonomous region under the name of Léivitelja. * 2018-06-19: In preparation for the July 1 reforms: ** A new autonomous region is created: Jaguö and Dependencies * 2018-07-01: A reform is applied starting from this date, but its details are currently unknown * 2019-07-01: A reform is applied starting from this date, but its details are currently unknown * 2019-08-01: Bév Mechkina and Testers became autonomous regions due to historical reasons and the fact that they were not affected by the region name reform of 2015-07-01 Grand regions thumb Regions thumb An early attempt to organize Yurka in as few regions as possible. Some divisions of the unorganized region northwest of Captial Region (now spelt Capital Region) exist. It seems that Nichel was always part of Capital Region, because the town is within the borders of the region. Some regions that existed in the past: * Ćayata * C̈ebtica * Transmatia Sub-region An old division that was abolished by July 1, 2019. thumb * A'béca * Az'll Ja Ts * Azä'v * Aztúnüln * Azzl'Mts * Baoz'wk osap * Captial Region * Grand Veivuo * Ine'st Lamz * Piton'o Ötslde * Sub-Region of Repo Region * Uajz'i Some of Yurka's territory in terms of the sub-regions were disputed territories. Present day Yurka is divided in x regions as of July 1, 2019: Additionally, there are x autonomous regions: Former regions and autonomous regions: Proposed regions (current and former): Governors The following autonomous regions have a governor: